What is Victory?
by Kandescent Shades
Summary: He used to be Akashi Seijuro. Now he is the Emperor. He will stop at nothing to obtain absolute dominance over the Generation of Miracles. But subconsciously, he really does wish to lose. Can Kuroko and Momoi save their former captain from himself? Will he find the answer to what is victory? It will be decided in either his victory, or his first ever defeat. Akashi-centric
1. Parting Ways

**A/N Hello everyone. I've got a lot of ideas for stories to work on, but I can only do so much at a time. Though, since I've been following the manga and anime of KnB, I've decided to give you my own story following my favorite character, Akashi Seijuro. I hope this story appeals to all of you. Happy reading~**

_"Mom, why is dad so strict on me?"_

_My mother was a very fair woman. She was essentially an antithesis to my father, who believed that only winners truly succeed at anything in life. _

_Ever since I could crawl, my father demanded that I master every skill available for me to learn that would be critical to my future. For him, my studies took precedence, but even then, that wasn't enough. I had to also learn skills that would impress other adults and associates of his. Naturally, this meant that most of my time was already scheduled in advance, and I had no say in the matter. Perhaps because I was already broken in at such an early age, I no longer had any will to rebel. _

_Still, I questioned my fate. _

_"Dearest Seijuro, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard for you, but your father only wants what is best for you. He wants to make sure you succeed. That your future is set, and that you can represent the Akashi household with honor and prestige. He may not show it, but he surely loves you," my mother said trying to justify my father's obstinate decisions. I didn't hate my father, but I guess I didn't like him either. On the other hand, I was only in elementary school, and yet I already knew how to play the violin, piano, do horseback riding, solve trigonometry, understand economics, and a load of other matters completely out of my expected range to understand at such a young age. _

_It would not stop there, however. The more skills I mastered, the more I was given to learn. It was endless. I clearly outranked other children in terms of mental capabilities and even physical prowess, but despite all that, I envied what they had, that I didn't:_

_Fun._

_Granted, of course I've had a taste of what 'fun' feels like. But only for so brief a time._

_During the rigorous training of my everyday life, on the weekends at least, my mother managed to convince my father to let me have some free time. There was so much I wished to do, so much I had seen and heard on TV, from people around me, or on the internet. But I chose something simple. Something that interested me particularly._

_Basketball. _

_I found that it was so intriguing that such a game required both physical and intellectual skill in order to play well. I was fascinated by the professional players on television and in the news with all their dynamic gameplay. It became a small dream for me to one day be able to play just like them._

_"I see. Well... in that case, I'll try my hardest! I'm really happy, mom! Guess why?" I asked her enthusiastically._

_"Hmmm, I don't know, why?" She replied in a playful tone awaiting my answer._

_"I have the greatest mom in the world! And you'll always be here, right?" I asked expectantly._

_"Of course, dear. I will always be here. I promise," my mother said endearingly and wrapped my pinkie around hers in recognition of her vow._

_I smiled, like a naive fool. I might've been a child prodigy, but I shouldn't have expected so much._

_My mother died of an illness when I was in my fifth year of elementary school. Things only got harder from then on. My father had a subtle funeral for my mother, nothing more or less. It seemed as though, now that she was out of the way, he could control me completely now. _

_As I entered middle school, my feelings became definite. I hated my father as a parent, but I grudgingly respected him as a person. He understood how to make a man out of me. I was years ahead of my peers, but I still tried to act normal. _

_I remember joining Teikou Middle School's basketball club. I recall having my name announced as one of the four freshmen to have been accepted into first string, a previously unheard of feat. I was none too surprised however._

_During my free time as a child, I played basketball whenever I could. And, occasionally when I got the chance to give my father the slip, I lied about going to the library or something to study. I instead invested all that time to practicing techniques in basketball, and reading up everything I could to improve myself. This was the part of me my father wouldn't have control of. Beforehand, my father had already expected me to join at least one active club. At the very least, for once in his life, he gave me the luxury of choosing which club. He had no questions for my selection, as long as I did well._

_And I would. I would do so well, I'd forget what I was trying to aim for. _

_During practice time, I spotted an interesting person by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. It was mostly intuition, but I felt as though he could be the sixth man in our team and turn the tide in our favor when necessary. _

_After weeks of training and a final test at an actual game, he succeeded in claiming his spot on our team. Later on after we won our first tournament, he thanked me with the sincerest of words at how I had given him such a blessed opportunity to be apart of a great team and contribute to its glory. I denied his claims of me being responsible for everything he had gained. I simply told him the talent was always inside him._

_The talent is always there, it's just not always visible. Soon enough however, the talent would overwhelm all of us._

_Aomine Daiki, power forward, quick and aggressive, and a high scorer._

_Kise Ryouta, small forward, remarkable emulator, and a quick learner._

_Midorima Shintaro, shooting guard, 100% accurate, and an unrestricted shooter. _

_Murasakibara Atsushi, center, obstinate shield, and a giant of power._

_Kuroko Testsuya, assistant point guard, unpredictable passer, and near invisible. _

_Momoi Satsuki, manager, master analyzer, and a morale booster._

_Akashi Seijuro..._

_Me. Myself. What was I?..._

_Captain. Point guard. Mentor. Overdeveloped adolescent. Lonely..._

_Lonely?..._

_...Or just alone? Maybe both..._

_Memories kept on flashing through my mind. All the times I was actually happy, actually had fun. I enjoyed being with people who I had a strong connection with. Daiki's enthusiasm, Ryouta's joking nature, Shintaro's insightful intellect, Atsushi's serenity, Tetsuya's calm disposition, Satsuki's bright personality..._

_But why was I remembering all this now? _

_Because I was about to lose at something for the first time in my life. The only time I lost was intentionally. But this... this was me at 100 percent, and losing. But I couldn't accept this possibility. And to win, I would have to give up the person I used to be. Maybe in a way this was my death. The death of the old me. And before I disappeared, I wanted to take a trip down memory lane. They say a person's life flashes before their eyes when they're dying. And perhaps that's why my eye color changed as well. Today was my birthday. The birth of the new Akashi Seijuro. _

_The emperor._

* * *

><p>I gave permission for Kuroko to search for Aomine-kun after he ditched practice midway. The head coach returned and informed us of what happened. Apparently, now Daiki could skip practice if he so chose to. It was guesswork to figure out what the head coach was thinking, but I let it pass by without much argument.<p>

"That's a radical decision by the head coach," Shintaro commented with a questioning look.

"Got that right. I mean, I know Aominecchi is really good and everything, but I'm not sure skipping practice is such a great idea..." Kise added on thoughtfully.

"I do not know of the head coach's intentions, but I share your sentiments. Nevertheless, we should continue doing what we can, even without Daiki," I stated and they fell back into line, practicing. Then-

"Actually, Aka-chin. I've been thinking. Maybe Mine-chin is right. I've been practicing all this time for two reasons: one, because I didn't want to lose. Two, because until now I've been following your orders since I thought I could never win against you. But now, since our past few matches, I'm starting to think that's not the case..." Atsushi declared and everyone's focus fixated on me and him.

"Basically what I'm saying is I don't want to practice anymore if Mine-chin is allowed to skip," he finished with a lazy note.

"That's ridiculous," I argued back harshly. "I could never permit that."

"Well Aka-chin, I feel like you're wrong. And I don't want to listen to someone who's weaker than me..." He added as an afterthought and a murmur spread through among the crowd.

A poisonous feeling entered my body. My expression was poker-face calm, but inside I was furious.

"What did you say to me?..." I asked him dangerously but he did not back off like he should've.

"You heard me, Aka-chin. You're weaker than me," Atsushi responded with absurd disregard for me.

"Mu-kun, why are you saying this? We shouldn't fight among ourselves, the head coach would definitely punish-" Satsuki intervened but I put a firm hand on her shoulder and moved her aside.

"Step aside, Momoi. This is my problem to deal with," I said coldly and she made way for me.

"Murasakibara, I can't ignore what you just said. The captain does not have to necessarily be the strongest, but the way in which you disrespected me must be rectified. If you will not listen unless by force, then I'll give the honor to try and best me. Don't flatter yourself too much, for this will be a short contest," I challenged and picked up a stray basketball on the floor.

"Let's play one-on-one. The first to score five points will win. If you win, you can do whatever you want and I won't stop you. But if I win, you will never question me again. Agreed?" I declared my terms to Murasakibara. He nodded his assent.

I started with the ball. I was so sure that with my physique and skill, that I would emerge victorious within a minute or two.

But perhaps I was the one who was overconfident.

It felt slow and painful for me, but realistically, within three minutes I had been decimated.

All my efforts were nullified. I simply wasn't able to compete. The score became 4-0 in Murasakibara's favor.

_No way... _Kise thought. _I know that Akashicchi couldn't compare in height and strength, but I thought he could compensate in speed and agility... this is such an unbalanced battle..._

_It can't be... _Midorima thought. _To date, Akashi has never lost a single competition. But right now, that record is in jeopardy. For the first time in his life, Akashi will lose?..._

"Is that it? I thought you'd be more difficult to defeat... I'm a little... no, I'm **really disappointed** that this is all you have to offer. How are you even captain? No matter, one more basket and it's over. I hope you remember our deal, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said lazily.

I was breathing heavily. I couldn't believe it myself if I weren't actually living this experience. The taste of defeat. My world was instantly falling apart. Is there really nothing I could do?...

To think that I, Akashi Seijuro, would lose? It can't be... it's impossible. No matter the situation, no matter the opponent, I was always right, therefore I should always win. I was absolute. In this world, winning was everything. Winners are right and losers are wrong.

_But this time... it's looks like I'm the loser... therefore I'm wrong?... _I questioned myself. I was feeling heavy doubt, and I was almost certain that I was going to lose. But then-

_You're pathetic. _

What?

_You're not thinking straight. Are you not Akashi Seijuro, the undefeated perfection? Is all you have done until now for nothing? Are you a quitter? Are you a loser who will wallow in self-pity? I thought you wanted this dream of yours to come true... was that just a lie you told yourself to make you feel better? _

No. It wasn't a lie. And I wanted that almost more than anything. Almost... the thing I wanted the most was-

_If you want to achieve that dream, you must be ruthless. If you want it so bad, prove it. Show that you have not forgotten how to win. _

But how?...

_You know **exactly** how. You just have to, 'let it go'... if you want victory, then become the victor._

After that, my mind was clear. And there was no way I could lose. Not to anyone.

Murasakibara performed a neat crossover which would've worked normally.

But I was no longer normal.

In the split second it took for the ball to return to his other hand, I stole the ball from him instantly. This shocked everyone in the vicinity, for I stood almost frozen-solid, and the only part of me moving was my arm and hand. I looked up to my center-position player.

"Don't get carried away, Atsushi. Anyone who defies me shall be killed. Including my parents," I stated emptily with a deadpan voice. My eyes were wide open and my expression unreadable.

I won within 90 seconds. During the last drive, I saw that Atsushi was unbalanced while maneuvering his feet. Thus this allowed me to perform a new technique of mine called the Ankle Break, which simply disrupts one's balance while their center of gravity is shifted on their pivot leg which is turning. This allowed me to effortlessly bypass Atsushi without much difficulty and end the game with a shot from the freethrow line.

Afterwards, things settled down. But a heavy aura fell upon everyone. Atsushi sighed resignedly but accepted his loss.

"Okay, I'm tired. I'll be going home, good job everyone," he commented lazily walking away.

"Wait," I said to him suddenly.

"Don't worry, Aka-chin, I'll come to practice everyday like a good boy," he promised me but I had changed my mind.

"About that agreement. Forget it. I don't care what you do as long you help us win in matches. You're free to skip practice just like Daiki," I stated dryly without hesitation.

"EHHHHHHH?! But Akashi-kun, that's completely different from what you said before!" Momoi said to me surprised like everyone else.

"I know what I said. I simply changed my opinion. I see now what I should've seen sooner," I said to her and then I turned to everyone.

"We are the Generation of Miracles. Our school motto is, 'Ever victorious'. That is exactly my reasoning. Clearly our talents cannot fully develop unless we mature on our own. We cannot coexist in harmony, so it is better for all of us to be free on our own. Independent without restrictions. Teamwork is nothing more than optional from now on. Ryouta, Shintaro. You two are also exempt from practice. Do whatever you feel necessary in order to help us win. The rest of you, continue to practice. You most likely won't see any gametime but nonetheless it is important. I will accept nothing less. Do not defy me. You're all dismissed. End of discussion," I said coldly and walked out to change.

From then on, things were never the same.

After a while, Tetsuya returned from his endeavor of persuading Daiki to come back to practice.

"Kuroko. Everyone's left for the locker room to change. Here's a towel so you don't catch a cold," I stated and tossed him a fresh towel to soak up the moisture of the rain.

"Judging by your expression, I assume you were unsuccessful," I declared bluntly. He nodded to confirm my statement.

"That's right..." He said dejectedly. I closed my eyes and made an instant decision.

"I see... then there's nothing left we can do. Give up on Aomine-kun."

This command shocked Kuroko and his face showed disbelief.

"Akashi-kun?... I don't understand..." He said weakly with confusion.

"It's too late to save Aomine. He's already decided what he wants to do now. He will not revert to his former self anytime soon, so it's best we adapt and do what we can with the current Aomine. It's best to accept things as they are, Kuroko," I told him remorselessly. He couldn't comprehend what I was saying. Or rather, he was trying to refuse to.

"Akashi-kun, how could you say that?... Who... who are you?..." He asked me with a frightened look of a naive child. I simply smiled at such a pedestrian question.

"I'm obviously Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya," I answered gesturing towards myself as though it was plain and clear.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, we won two consecutive national championship victories. In the third and final one however, Tetsuya was injured by the Genius Twins who we had faced previously in the last championship. Nonetheless, I kept my promise to Tetsuya and gave our full effort against Ogiwara Shigerhiro, Tetsuya's best friend from Meiko Junior High. We utterly crushed them, but in a mock attempt at merciful pity, in the final seconds, I took the last rebound they missed and raised their score to 11 on an intentional own goal. The final score was 111-11.<p>

During the final days before we all went our separate ways, my mind was in a mess. So many conflicting thoughts were clashing all at once. Regret, anger, sadness, arrogance, doubt, and uncertainty.

One day, I spotted Tetsuya practicing shooting and dribbling. I approached him and called out to him.

"Tetsuya, you really should just focus on practicing your passes. I think that would be most prudent for your future career," I suggested to him courteously. He looked at the basketball in his hands, then at me.

"Akashi-kun. Do you enjoy basketball? Is it fun for you?..." He asked me. I could not process the reasoning for such an inquiry.

"That's a ridiculous question, Tetsuya..." I responded not really answering him but rather treading around it. Actually, I wasn't so sure of my answer subconsciously.

"Tell me the truth, Akashi-kun. What is victory?"

That was a thought-provoking question. It awakened some recollections in my mind prior to joining Teikou's basketball team.

What is victory? What is the purpose in which I was doing all this for? But once again, I answered indirectly.

"It depends on what you're asking for, Tetsuya. I'm very sure your definition would be quite different from mine. If you wish to know my answer, meet me on graduation day in the first string gym. You'll have your answer from me then," I said and I greeted him farewell.

The day right before graduation was a free day in which there were no classes. Essentially, every period was a study in which you could play games, rest, or simply do whatever the teacher allowed you to do. A handful of people cut class, but no one was going to stop them on the last days of school before graduation.

I simply sat pondering what Tetsuya had asked me before a few days ago. I went into my classes, sat down, and remained silent and thoughtful. During lunch, I suddenly felt a need to escape from class. I went to the upper gym and lost it.

I completely trashed the place. I kicked the basketball racks over, flipped over some chairs preset for graduation tomorrow, ripped up some banisters, and finally I collapsed on the center of the court, breathing raggedly in irregular intervals. I searched for my cellphone and called someone to meet me in the gym.

* * *

><p>Akashi and I never really talked much outside of basketball matters. Occasionally, I would meet him the hallways or in the library and I would ask him how it was going, or if he could help me with my homework or something. He was always patient and understanding. He seemed to never lose his cool. Ever since Mu-kun challenged his authority as captain however, he seemed completely different. That was the first time I witnessed his temper getting the better of him.<p>

There was also something else I noticed that I'm sure most people did, even if they didn't say it. His left eye had changed from a red iris to yellow. A demonic looking gold. Accented by his slit-like pupil, Akashi gave off a menacing aura. Yet he was the nicest and most knowledgeable person I had ever known. Given he was usually humorless and stale, his leadership was inspiring and he always knew how to help others out of tough times.

Right now though, I had no idea what was going on with him.

When I saw the entire upper gym set into a state of a chaotic mess, I grew worried. But I became relieved to see Akashi in one piece. But, something was off about him...

"Satsuki..." He whispered. That was the first time he ever called me by my first name. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this... can you please help me rearrange the gym?... I got... a little out of hand..."

For forty minutes we spent our time in silence cleaning up his mess. Then I confronted him politely.

"Akashi-kun, what did you want to see me for?..." I asked curiously.

"I... well... let's start with the obvious. Clearly, I am no longer the Akashi you used to know. I realize that I've become harsher and less tolerant of everyone. Colder and more distant... I'm not sure what to do anymore... nor who to confide in... not even Shintaro..." He admitted and if he couldn't confide in Midorin, then this must be serious.

"Akashi-kun... are you gonna be okay?..." I asked concerned for his mental well-being. He scoffed mirthlessly at himself.

"No... I doubt it. And I won't be okay until a long time after all this passes... I've been trying very hard to keep my true consciousness intact... listen closely please, Satsuki..." He pleaded. Akashi Seijuro... pleading? It couldn't be, but nonetheless I listened with rapt attention carefully. "If not for my sake, then for everyone else..." He added as an afterthought.

He told me about his strict childhood, which would explain how he turned out this way. He told me why he made the decisions he did recently. He told me why he changed so much in such a little amount of time.

At the end of his exposition, he grasped his head in pain and gasped sharply. I became alarmed and asked if he needed medical attention. He dismissed it. Then I noticed something.

His eyes were completely normal. Both of them were red again, just like they used to be.

"Honestly... one day I hope to lose. So I can stop living like this. Perfection... it's just a dream. Not even, it's just a lie. The desire to always be victorious... I can't win at everything. I hope I lose so I can actually have fun at basketball again like I used to... and stop worrying about it. Satsuki..." Akashi said looking into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back intently.

"I'm not the captain everyone deserves. Not anymore. When the time is right, tell everyone I was sorry. Tell them that I wished I could've kept us all together. As a team. Not divided as I have let us become. And tell Tetsuya... never mind that last part. I'll have to do that on my own..." He trailed off mysteriously.

"I got it. I'll make sure. When the time is right," I promised him and he nodded. I felt sorry for Akashi-kun and I forgave him for everything he done since he had changed. I wished it could've been easy, but doing the right thing is hardly easy.

"You know... I never told you how much I appreciated you, Satsuki..." Akashi confessed and I blushed lightly at his unexpected words. Akashi complimenting me? That was a first.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked, wanting to find out about his sudden change of heart.

"You're the best manager I could've asked for. Your analytical skills and mental capabilities **almost** rival mine..." He teased and I lightly punched his arm in mocked offense.

"Well, thanks, I think..." I replied with a slight smile.

"I'm serious, though. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help. **I** wouldn't have gotten this far," He emphasized and I blushed at his honesty.

"Akashi-kun..." I stated breathlessly. I liked this side of him much more.

"I will miss our time here. Before I changed..." He admitted sorrowfully. My spirit fell at those words.

"I'm afraid my time is up. I cannot keep **_him_** at bay. Just remember me as who I was, and not who I am. I'm sorry, Satsuki. I truly am. I hope everyone finds their own way. Don't try and save me, either. Just leave me be. This is my battle to fight. If I cannot defeat the rage inside of me, I will resolve to be your enemy. If I must continue on this way, so be it. Tell Tetsuya to hold nothing back, for I will not when the time comes..."

"Tetsu-kun? Why him?" I asked him wonderingly.

"He is like me... or at least like how I used to be. He believes that victory should always have a purpose. A meaning. Not the tarnished, empty version I now believe is just a given," Akashi explained further.

"I see..." I merely said trying to understand his words.

"He will face difficult times, but I believe in Tetsuya. He will find a way... Tell him that. He'll know what it means..." He added on and I nodded. He started grunting in pain.

"Akashi!" I shouted worriedly. He shook me off.

"Forget about me! Focus on my directive! I gave you instructions, all you have to do is follow them! Satsuki..." Akashi said looking at me with a pained expression of remorse. He gave me one last bittersweet smile.

"I believe in you. I know you won't disappoint me. You always have a plan, my manager. You always come through for us... for me... I-"

He didn't finish that sentence because I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. After a delayed reaction, he finally returned my hug. He was still just a teenage boy after all, with a bit of awkwardness in expressing his feelings, but I found it very cute.

"Satsuki..." He said caught off guard, but touched nonetheless.

I kissed him on the cheek. He almost blushed, but I could still feel the heat in his cheeks as my lips pressed against his skin. Then I held up my right pinkie.

"Promise me you'll come back to us one day," I said for the first time ever ordering him to do something. He seemed a little taken aback but nevertheless assented to my proposal.

"Hmmph. Sure..." He said with a composed expression. Then his eye color started shifting again.

"GO. RIGHT NOW. LEAVE ME." He said heartlessly.

I left the gym but with one last glance back Akashi.

"Sei-kun... I'll miss you..." I said calling him by his first name for the first time ever. Then I left.

* * *

><p>"From now on, we are enemies. The next time we meet, will be on the court." I stated looking around at my former teammates.<p>

"Well, that's true, Akashicchi, but you don't have to say it so harshly..." Kise said a little sadly.

"The fact that it **is** true is exactly why I must say it harshly, Ryouta. I want everyone to give it their all when we face each other," I countered.

"There are many basketball teams out there, but in the end, it shall be us who graces the stage. We will decide once and for all who is the strongest. Until then, prepare yourselves, for there will be many obstacles ahead. But I am confident we shall meet again soon enough."

No one denied this statement. This was our oath. To face one another and truly define what it meant to a 'miracle'.

"I'm not against this, but I don't think Kuro-chin would understand. He couldn't possibly participate..." Murasakibara said lazily.

"No..." I denied his assumption. "He may have different reasons from the rest of us, but Tetsuya will definitely participate in his own way. And I shall be there to watch it all. And crush him if necessary..." I added on.

"Is that your final word, Akashi?" Shintaro, my former vice-captain asked me. I nodded.

"It is, and I hope you shall honor it, Shintaro," I said politely. He merely nodded in recognition.

"Whatever... just let me know if there's anyone worth playing..." Daiki said offhandedly. Hmph. Very characteristic of him to say. Atsushi yawned.

"This is farewell then. Good luck, my former teammates. May the best player win," I said simply.

_Of course, however... my victory is already predetermined... Hmmm... you asked me once, Tetsuya... what is victory? Well..._

_I **am** victory._

**A/N And that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Not much deviation from the canon yet, but basically this story will follow Akashi's point of view, and a romance between him and Satsuki. Sorry if you don't like that pairing, but even though there's no canon for it, I still ship it because I feel like there's potential. Anyways, slight spoiler, but Akashi will face off against each and every other GoM members' team. Not saying anything else, you'll just have to guess. And if you want my opinion, I've heard about the dream match between Aomine and Akashi. Being biased, I will say Akashi would win. Being realistic, it's actually anyone's game. Honestly, I think that Aomine and Akashi each have a fair chance at victory. Aomine was the first to defeat Kuroko and Kagami, but Akashi has already defeated two of his former teammates (Midorima and Murasakibara). Also, even though Kise has an imperfect Emperor Eye of his own, and Kuroko has the Quasi-Emperor Eye, Akashi would still manage to outmatch them. Akashi is the only one with two special abilities, and honestly, it's probably just the plot armor/protagonist bias that allows Seirin to stay alive against Rakuzan (no offense, I love Seirin). If the time comes, I will be rooting for Akashi to win against Aomine, though I think Aomine has a very high chance at victory as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya~ **


	2. Copy This

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter will feature a miracle vs miracle match. It also goes into how Akashi is trying to maintain his consciousness and devising his plan to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Anyways, happy reading~**

Everyone soon went their separate ways. Over the summer I continued to study for next year and maintaining business both around the house and outside of it. I also decided to polish my basketball skills and experiment with new techniques and improve my older ones. I also decided to keep tabs on my former teammates in order to compose a strategy against each of them in the future.

When vacation was over and everyone was due back at school, I awoke early and took a walk to my new school. I could've taken the train but I felt the need to stretch my legs a bit more.

When I arrived, I took in the sights of my new school. Rakuzan.

The defending school of the Winter Cup for the past five years and also one of the Kings of basketball.

During the culture fair, I immediately joined the basketball club and quickly became a regular after single handedly leading my team to victory in a practice match against the third years. Not long after I also became the captain after being observed by the head coach for my leadership abilities and strategizing.

Honestly, I was quite bored and couldn't wait until I could play against my former teammates in a real match. For this reason, I felt it would be too easy if Rakuzan just won at the Inter High and immediately claimed a spot for the Winter Cup. Therefore I ordered the Rakuzan team to lose certain matches on purpose so that we could face the other teams at the preliminaries.

After weeks of waiting, the Winter Cup finally arrived. As fate would have it, my first opponent would be Kaijo High, the school in which Ryouta went to.

The match would not be until a few days later, so I decided to study up on them and devise a countermeasure for their ace, Ryouta.

My new team was comprised of three of the Uncrowned Kings and a new addition whom I had recruited a while ago to replace Tetsuya. And I suppose 'replace' was the right word.

Mibuchi Reo, my vice captain and shooting guard, who specialized in shooting in three unique forms.

Hayama Kotaro, my small forward, who specialized in high-speed dribbling and crossovers.

Nebuya Eikichi, my center, who specialized in claiming rebounds and playing defense.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, my power forward, who specialized in passes just like Tetsuya except... better.

The first time I met them, I wasn't impressed, but I knew that they could serve me well on the battlefield. With a bit of guidance, I could turn them all into monsters. It took only a short while to bring out their true potential. Rakuzan's training regimen was similar to Teikou's first string training course.

I was quite confident that my players could stack up against any other team and give them a decent fight.

Before I was to face Kaijo, I decided to call up all the Generation of Miracles for a meeting. I was slightly curious as to how they had developed on their own.

The meeting was quite impromptu, but as expected everyone showed up. I arrived last deliberately for the dramatic effect and to catch all their reactions.

"What gives? How come the person who calls us here is the last to arrive?" Ryouta complained childishly.

"Don't get angry so easily. It's just like him to do this," Shintaro responded curtly.

"Tsk," replied Daiki, sitting on the steps with a basketball.

"I'm getting hungry," Atsushi said as he tried to open a bag of chips that was well-sealed. He failed in doing so.

"Hey, Mido-chin, let me borrow those scissors for a bit," He requested casually.

"I'm going to say no," Shintaro declined coldly.

"Eh? Kuro-chin, do you have a pair of scissors?" He said turning to Tetsuya.

"I'm afraid not, Murasakibara-kun," Tetsuya responded. I finally made my appearance to them from behind.

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting," I called out and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Tetsuya," I addressed them each in turn respectfully.

"It's refreshing to see you all again. However, there's someone here that doesn't belong with the rest. I'm sorry, but could you leave? I only wish to talk to my former teammates right now," I requested of Tetsuya's company.

He seemed too shocked by fear to move and I was about to force him to leave until-

"Now that's pretty cold. Come on, lighten up," said a new voice.

A tall dark red and black haired adolescent appeared from behind Tetsuya and his friend. He wore the same uniform as them and carried such an arrogant demeanor that must've guaranteed he was the Kagami Taiga I had heard about so much.

After greeting his teammates, he turned his attention to me.

"So, you're Akashi... nice to meet you," he called out in an intrepid voice. I kept a calculating expression.

"I asked you once, and I will not ask again. Please leave," I said with an eerie calm.

"And if I don't?" He challenged me. I would not tolerate this. I began walking down the steps.

"Shintaro, may I borrow those scissors?" I asked my former vice-captain.

"What for?"

"My hair has grown a little too long, and I wish to cut it," I responded simply. He handed them to me. Before I cut my hair however-

"It's Kagami-kun, correct?"

I didn't allow him to answer and I attempted to stab him in the face with Shintaro's scissors. He dodged miraculously but I had expected as much. I gave a sadistic smile of praise.

"Kagami-kun!" Yelled Tetsuya in panic for his teammate.

"Impressive. In light of that display of skill, I shall forgive you this time. But there will be no next time. If I ask you to leave, you leave. No defies me, not even my parents. Stand in my way, and I shall kill you," I told him and he looked at me with shock and anger. The scar on his cheek dripped blood, but not too much.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again. I shall be on my way," I said and then Daiki got up in irritated surprise at my abruptness.

"Don't fuck with me, Akashi! That's bullshit, don't tell me you came here just to say that and leave!" He shouted at me aggravated. I looked back.

"Of course not. I just wanted to confirm something and analyze how strong you all are now. But I see that there was nothing to worry about. No one has forgotten our oath, and I am more than prepared to face you all on the court. The next time we meet, will be soon. Good luck, Ryouta... you'll need it," I said and left without another word.

There were two days left before the match. I would use the first day to practice my arsenal of techniques and the next day to analyze and deconstruct Kaijo High's type of basketball gameplay.

I spent the afternoon at school in the upper gym alone. I had made a checklist of my training syllabus for today. A quick overview of the skills I planned to use against my former comrades and their team:

**Countermeasure Tactics**

*** = Currently**** testing**

**-Ankle Break**

**-Bicycle Loop**

**-False Pass**

**-God Zone*****

**-Momentum Shift**

**-****Rebound Killer***

**-Skip Shot**

**-Switch Blade***

**-Trigger Zone***

I didn't expect I would have to use most of these skills until I faced at least Aomine. Nonetheless, it was important to have backups planned. Some could call me excessively careful, I would call it being smart.

The Ankle Break was one of my signature moves. I had already used against Murasakibara once. If it was able to fell even a giant such as he, then it should be able to break down anyone else.

To keep the suspense and element of surprise, I decided not to unveil any of these other moves until they were needed. The moves that were still in the testing phase had the most versatility and potential. But I had yet to master them.

The next day, I spent hours playing down Kaijo's previous games and figuring out their weaknesses. I didn't pause or slow down too much for it quite simple to analyze most of it. Most.

The most obvious and greatest threat was Ryouta. Considering these were only past games, Ryouta may have changed his tactics by now since he knew he might eventually have to go up against me. Still, I was prepared for whatever he could come up with.

On a scale from one to ten, I would give Ryouta a 7. Maybe an 8. His skills were undoubtedly impressive and he learned to adapt very quick. However, there was fatal flaw to his playing style. And that would be what I would use against him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The stadium was packed and very loud. The warm ups were just starting and everyone was settling in. After defeating Ryouta, that would leave me five more miracles to defeat. If luck was on my side, I could save time by defeating them consecutively. Nevertheless, it was time to focus on the present.<p>

Kaijo appeared to be well-rested and ready for a battle. I was not expecting much from this match, but nonetheless, due to my promise, I would give a hundred percent to defeat Ryouta's new team.

A stray basketball rolled up to my feet. I picked it up and tossed it back to the other side. Ryouta caught it and stared me in the eyes.

"Akashicchi. It's been a while," He greeted me with a smile. I nodded and returned a smile that was more like a smirk.

"I hope you've been training hard, Ryouta. At least make this entertaining for me. It's only forty minutes... and for your sake, I hope you planned enough to last that long," I declared and Ryouta narrowed his eyes, no longer smiling.

"I realize you have the Emperor Eye, Akashicchi. And the Ankle Break, and who knows what else. But I will not be defeated, even by my former captain. I think your time is up. I will become the new Emperor," Kise boldly challenged me and I scoffed.

"I shall allow you to try. And 'try' shall be the best you can do..." I responded mockingly and for the first time, Ryouta appeared to be glaring at me.

"You really have changed, Akashicchi... But it doesn't matter **which** Akashi I face, I will win regardless," he stated and I gave no comment other than a patronizing stare.

"Good luck," He added to me before turning around and heading towards his teammates.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you should hope that wish for yourself," I whispered and gathered my team for a briefing on our strategy.

* * *

><p>"Kaijo will mainly depend on its ace to carry them through. However, if we focus only on blocking him, we will leave gaping holes in our defense. Therefore, Nebuya stick close to the basket on offense. On defense, stay within the three point line. I shall deal with those inside the paint along with Hayama. Mibuchi, circle around their basket, so that I might pass it to you. If you are guarded too heavily, seek out Kotaro or I, and we shall see to it we come close enough to the basket for a shot or allow Eikichi to dunk. Chihiro, you already know your role. If they start becoming aware of you, hand the ball to me and I shall take of the rest. Objections?"<p>

No one had any other suggestions or arguments so we all went with my plan, which was sure to work. The only volatile factor was Ryouta, but even at his best, I would be ready to counter.

During the tipoff, Nebuya succeeded in taking possession and quickly passed it to Kotaro to dribble pass the defense. With the assistance of Mayuzumi, we bypassed the remaining opposition leading us within scoring range. Ryouta seemed to be conserving his energy for later. Smart. However, I would force him out into playing.

I signaled for a pass, and predictably, Ryouta rushed to meet me. I decided not to do anything too fancy just yet, so I decided to try an Ankle Break on him. Rather than facing me head on, he signaled for a secondary player to help suppress my attack. He's done his homework. For once. However, I was the Emperor. And the Emperor was almighty.

I passed the ball back without looking. Reo scored the first three points of the game. My eyes met Ryouta's. It was clear what his intent was. His eyes clearly conveyed the message, 'this means war'.

The first quarter ended with the score being 31-28, Rakuzan leading. However, this was just the first phase of my strategy. Scouting the enemy. Once I got used to their patterns and habits, I could go in for the attack.

It appeared as though Ryouta was waiting until the second half of the match to attack at full strength. I would just have to tip the scale and force him to balance it.

I received a pass from Chihiro. I took my time dribbling up close to the basket before passing. Reo took another three pointer that was blocked in the air by Ryouta. Kaijo then pressed forward but I would have none of that. I signaled for Reo to make a change in plans.

"Tire out Ryouta's teammates. That will force him to play his hardest to compensate for them. I will deal with Ryouta when he switches gears," I stated confidently.

With my team playing heavy defense, we exhausted Ryouta's teammates by the end of the second half. The third quarter began and the score was 56-47 in Rakuzan's favor. I could sense that Ryouta was about to play his trump card.

At first the game seemed to be progressing regularly. However, Ryouta suddenly found his rhythm and momentarily surpassed me. Using his formidable Copycat ability, he ankle broke my team's defense and scored several points. I grew slightly agitated but leveled my frustration into a placid state. I was the Emperor, therefore I could turn any situation into my advantage. I allowed Kaijo to almost catch up in order to lure them into a false sense of security. By the fourth and final quarter, the score was 89-87, Kaijo right behind us. This was the part where I decided to stop them cold.

I regained possession of the ball thanks to a quick steal by Hayama. Ryouta was ready to challenge me in a battle of the aces. I smirked in his face and he tensed up. I feigned to make a crossover.

Immediately, he intercepted me by copying Aomine. However, I was prepared for that. I deliberately threw the ball at him. He managed to catch it with a shocked expression. Not a second later I stole the ball roughly from him and passed it along to Chihiro on the side, who used his misdirection to let Eikichi dunk.

"How's the hand, Ryouta?" I mocked him. The skill I had just used was called a 'False Pass'. Essentially, by watching and analyzing Tetsuya's skill called the 'Ignite Pass', I took my own spin on it and turned it into an offensive move. I would intentionally pass the ball to an opponent so that they would be forced to catch it. The excessive force I applied would damage the receiver's hands after absorbing the impact. To maximize the aggression, I would forcefully steal the ball by pushing it out of their hands after catching it. A more analogous way to summarize this would be akin to catching a baseball with no mitt and having to catch another right after.

He did not respond to my comment but rather had a pained expression. I smiled.

If I had used this tactic at the beginning, Ryouta might have recovered by then, but now it was too late. He still had one trick left, unfortunately for him, I already figured out its weakness.

Ryouta desperately tried to regain points in the final three minutes of the game. I noticed that he had finally entered the Zone and could use his Copycat ability to the max. However, it was useless against me.

No matter what he did, I canceled it out by mirroring him until finally he slipped up. I noticed his unsteady pivot leg, and then I ankle broke him.

After his rhythm was desynchronized, it was over. Rakuzan scored nine more points. Kaijo managed to score only four. In the final drive, Ryouta's stubbornly flickering light allowed him one final burst of energy. But it was not to be.

"Copy this," I told him and I drove the basket nearer to the goal. He blocked me with the strength of Murasakibara, but I countered reflexively. I did a leapfrog jump and back passed to Reo. Ryouta tried to stop him but he was simply deceived. Reo threw the ball back overhead to me completing the cycle. I dunked over Ryouta. The final score was 100-91. Rakuzan crushing the last of Kaijo's spirit.

Hmm. The Ankle Break, False Pass, and Bicycle Loop were the only three countermeasures I had to use in this match. I didn't even need the Zone. But I expected the others to learn from Ryouta's mistakes.

I spotted the crestfallen blonde being carried up by his captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. I went over to have a final word with him.

"I expected better, Ryouta... but I suppose you can't defeat the Emperor after all. You see, your Copycat ability still has its limits. It's similar to a domino effect. Usually, one input creates one output. However, since I can mirror your moves, that essentially cancels out both our inputs. The deciding factor is, I have more strength to push you out. And your Copycat ability failed in the last drive because you can only copy what is physically possible... I'm sure you could've copied my Bicycle Loop had you planned accordingly, but you've run out of steam in both yourself and your teammates. I wouldn't bother trying it though, for I would've blocked that as well. You want my advice? Be more original."

After that, I left Ryouta crying in the dust.

* * *

><p>Next on my hitlist was Shintaro's team, Shutoku. In a mental comparison at least, he was the most similar to me, so I expected Shintaro to put up a better fight.<p>

I reflected on what I said to Ryouta. A part of me regretted being so harsh. But most of me said that it was necessary. I decided not question what had already been done.

As I was leaving, I passed by Ryouta's team. They all held solemn expressions. Well, it could be worse for them I suppose. And then-

"Akashi-kun," said a feminine voice. I turned around and dismissed my other teammates.

"Satsuki. A pleasure seeing you here. Do you have business with me?" I asked affably. She looked upset.

"Can we talk outside?" She said sternly.

"Of course we can, if that would make you happy..." I mocked slightly as I agreed. We walked outside and the moonlight shone down upon us.

"You didn't have to say all that to Ki-chan back there..." She criticized me. I scoffed lightly. Of course.

"Well, what would you like me to say? Good job for not losing as bad as you could've? There's nothing positive I could say to make him feel better..." I replied, arguing my case. She was not satisfied with that answer.

"So you're going to treat him like crap? How could you?! He looked up to you! And that's how you treat him?" She fired back aggressively.

"I'm trying to help him. Let's face it, everyone in the Generation of Miracles wants one thing. To win. That was our motto. We were trained and had that notion ingrained into our everyday lives for three years. I was simply trying to make him understand his weaknesses. I suppose Daiki hasn't told you yet? Well, we made an oath to fight one another in order to see who was strongest. I will not go back on my word. I will destroy the Generation of Miracles piece by piece, player by player, in order to fulfill that oath. You stay out of this, Satsuki. It does not concern you," I stated viciously and decided to leave.

"You once made a promise to me. To come back. Are you going to forsake that for your own desires? To forget about everyone else? Didn't they mean anything to you?..." Satsuki asked me tearfully. I almost lost control.

"You can't make progress by living in the past. Those days are over. The old Akashi is dead. If I promised you something, I must've lied. Winning is the most important thing. If you can't understand that, you're a fool. You can save your pretty words for someone else, because I don't care. I don't know you anymore, Satsuki..."

I started walking away. I heard her whisper one last thing.

"Sei-kun... where'd you go? I miss you... please come back to me..." Satsuki wept, clutching her chest, trying to restrain her painfully beating heart.

I almost did turn back, but the Emperor does not turn back for anyone. If I must, I will abandon everyone for victory. Including my new team. For there were two countermeasure tactics I was still testing that hadn't been perfected just yet... but I had a feeling, that I was going to achieve my dreams soon.

**A/N Well, I hope that this chapter was okay. I'll try to add some more drama/romance. How was the match description? Not as epic as the manga I know, but I tried. The other battles will be much better. Anyways, thanks for reading~**


End file.
